The invention relates to a cooling arrangement for electric generators of underwater power plants.
In an underwater power plants, the electric generators are situated in the interior of a hollow steel body of generally streamlined configuration. The body includes a portion which can be called the cowl. The cowl covers the generator on the end-side face thereof. The generators are cooled by forced circulation of a coolant in the housing of the generator, for example, air and/or water. The circulating coolant is conducted along the inside surface of the cowl for recooling by the cold turbine water flowing on the outside. The cowl thereby serves as a heat exchanger between the warmed-up coolant and the cold turbine water flowing outside the body.
In order to achieve the most intensive recooling possible, the best possible heat transfer must be obtained from the coolant to the wall of the cowl. It is known from French Pat. No. 1,022,783 to provide the cowl for this purpose with cooling fins on the surface facing the coolant. Because of the curved shape of the cowl, however, difficulties arise regarding the attachment of the cooling fins at the cowl because of their length.